The Day That Changed Her Life
by CT.Rex
Summary: Lucy was on a her way to Joya for some training and the train she was on crashed and everyone thought she was dead... or is she? This is a prologue, I wil continue this as 3 different stories about nalu, sticy and rolu, please be patient :] And check them out!
1. Lisanna's Return

**Hey Guys!**

**Soooooooo Excited!**

**I Hope You Like it:)**

**Me:*crying in a corner***

**Lucy: Hey CT why are you crying? *hands me tissue***

**Me: Thx*blows in tissue* That's because I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Does!**

**Lucy: It's Ok… You can cry all you want*hugs me tight***

**Me: l love you Lucy! **

~_**Lucy's POV**_~

It was a beautiful morning

I opened my eyes trying find the pink haired dragon slayer, or should I say I _wish_ I could find him.

It's been a month since Lisanna came back to our world and back to the guild. Natsu literally stuck with her 24 hours, just like how he used to stay with me. I still remember the day we returned with Lisanna. Everyone cried, even the master. We had a very big group hug, but who would have thought that one group hug could chage so much?

It's the same guild but I just don't feel the same here. It seems a lot different than it used to be. Everyone in the guild just crowds around Lisanna to hear all about our other guild in Edolas. They just laughed and laughed and no one seems to be paying attention to me. Well, I guess not everyone… I mean Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Lily, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Master Makarov and Master Mavis did, but still, not having Natsu here next to me, talking to me is still a bit too… quiet and sad. And lately, the team seems to go on missions with Lisanna other than me, leaving me to go on solo missions. I mean, I need money to pay for my rent right?

Man, all that thinking made me tired! I might as well have a comfy bubble bath before I get back to the guild, not that anyone will pay any attention to me.

-Time skip! 30 mins later-

After drying/brushing my hair, I wore my pink t-shirt, white skinny jeans and my sneakers ,cus I didn't feel like wearing high heels. I strapped my belt, took my keys and left.

~_In the guild_~

As usual, no one but Mira noticed me. I slowly walked over to my seat, hoping others would greet me, but they didn't, so I just sat down.

~**_Mira's POV_**~

Lucy sat right in front of me, she seemed really sad. So, I offered her her favourite strawberry milkshake. She thanked me without saying anything and started sipping her drink.

Lucy broke the awkward silence with one sentence.

"Where is everyone?"

" Oh! Yeah. Well... Levy and Gajeel went on a missi, I mean date(XD), of course, they went with their Lily cat.* =3= * Wendy and Carla went out with Romeo to the beach to have fun, so they are basicilly on a date too."

I can see her frowning even with her hair covering her face... Lucy...

"And where is team Natsu?"

"Huh? well...um..."

Not sure if I should say it out loud, but I still did.

"They... uh...went to a mission with Lisanna..."

"Figured." Lucy said as she looked away, her eyes getting red.

"Ehhh... but they should be coming back soon." I said with an really fake smile.

"Good, cus I have something I want to say to them."

**_Please write a review:] I will really appreciate it, Thx!_**


	2. In The Guild

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Why?! Why can't I own Fairy Tail?!**

**I know Hiro Mashima is a cool guy and he owns Fairy Tail, but why does he have to keep it all to himself;(**

~**_Mira's POV_**~

"Good, cus I have something I want to tell them."

I was curious

"What do you want to tell them?"

"That I want to quit Team Natsu."

Lucy's words rang in my ears. I was so shocked.

"_WHAT_?! WHY?"

"So they can have a space for Lisanna. Besides, they haven't invited me to go on a mission with them since she came back. I'm sure they'll eventually kick me out of the team for her, so why not leave before I actually get kicked out?"

Her eyes grew redder and redder.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you really, really sure?"

I asked with a worried voice.

"Positive. Mira, I'm 17. I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry about me."

Lucy said trying to smile while holding back her tears.

"But you look really cute with Natsu!"I suddenly blurted out.

Realizing what I've just said, I quickly covered my mouth with both my hands.

Oh no… Why did I say that?

Columns of tears quickly rolled down her pink cheeks. She lied down on the bench and buried her face in her arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to…"

I said as I patted her on the back, hoping I can calm her down a bit.

She cried even louder. Letting out all the tears she have been holding back.

-Time Skip 1 day-

~**_Lucy's POV_**~

"They should be back from their mission by now."I said as I stirred my milkshake Mira gave me with my straw.

I did cry all night yesterday, but when I came to the guild, Mira apologized and made me my favourite strawberry with diced strawberries and mangoes. It tasted way better than the usual ones with the strawberries and mangoes, so we're even.

I drank it slowly and almost choked on a piece of mango when I heard two very familiar voices behind me argueing.

"What?! It was totally your fault, you stripper!"

"Shut up, pinky! It was you who burned down their town hall and almost killed their mayor! We were lucky they didn't acuse us for trying to kill him!"

"So you're saying that it was all my fault?"

"Duh, you dickhead."

"You want to get your ass kicked?"

"Right back at yah!"

"Do I hear someone fighting?" Titania stood behind them, pulling her ridiculously huge luggage. Next to her was Mira's adorable sister, Lisannna.

Natsu and Gray quickly shook hands with each other.

"Of course not, Erza! Why would we be?"

"Good"

Everyone laughed.

I interrupted with a hi.

"Hey guys."

They looked at me.

"Hey Luce!"

"Yo Lucy!"

"Hey Lucy."

"Hi, Lucy!"

Natsu greeted me, followed by Gray, Erza and Lisanna.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm quitting Team Natsu."

"Sure! Wait... What?!Why?"

I could see how shocked Natsu was.

"I'm going solo from now on."

"But... you can't!""

"Why?"

"Cus you're too weak!We always have to go save your butt."

I was hoping that he'd say something like they need me more than ever, but no, Natsu said I was weak. And he said it loud and clear and everyone in the guild heard him.

I clenched my fist,

"Well, since I'm so weak," I breathed in and screamed right into his face,

"WHY BOTHER KEEPING ME IN THE TEAM YOU DUMB! ASS!"

A tear escaped from my eye, I stormed out the guild and ran straight back home.

**Like It? Hate It?Leave a Review!;)**

**Don't Worry! I'll Finish This Prologue And Write the Real Story Soon!**


	3. Quitting The Guild

**Thx For The Reviews Guys!**

**And Thx For Waiting:)**

**Here's Another Chapter! Woohoo!**

**I Wish I Owned Fairy Tail*sigh* but I Don't.**

~Natsu's POV~

We Watched as Lucy left the guild. I made Lucy cry. Fuck... I'm soooooo dead. *gulp*

I sensed a deadly black aura behind me, I slowly turned around. Mira was in her most powerful demon form and Erza was in her 'Heaven's Wheels' armor. They both gave me death glares that were deadly enough to send me flying. Shit, Natsu Dragneel, what have you done...

-Time Skip! After the beating-

**_~Mira's POV~_**

"I'm so sorry, Natsu! I never thought that your bones were so weak that I'd break your arm! I went a bit out of control there, sorry! Consider drinking more milk, k? It helps strengthen your bones." I said as I applied treatment on his arm.

"Yeah Natsu, when did you get so weak?" The red haired girl said in a joking tone. We could see she looked very satisfied with what we have done to him.

"I'm not weak! I'm ver..."

"So wasn't Lucy!" I said as I gave him another glare.

"I'm sorry, Mira! Don't kill me!" The dragon slayer braced himself.

" You should be saying sorry to Lucy, not me."

The ice mage that was at the door with Master suddenly let out a laugh. We all looked at him.

"Hey pinky! What happened to your 'I'm not weak!' huh? You seemed pretty weak to me when you begged Mira for mercy. Pfft... HAHAHAHAHA..." He kept laughing and laughing.

Natsu glared at him.

"What did you sa- aaaaahhhhh"

Natsu let out a cry when his hand, the one that I broke, hit the large cupboard of medicine that was right next to the bed he was lying on.

I ran to him pushing him back on the bed.

"No Natsu! You can't leave until I said so."

"But how can I find Lucy and apologize to her if I stayed in bed all day?"

I stopped right at the spot. His respond made me loosen my grip. I saw a smirk on his face and he tried getting up. I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed him back down again.

"How..." I said as my demon form took over me. Oh no, If I turn now I won't be able to make sure if Nastu will stay alive.

"Dare..." Too late, my demon took over.

"You..." Sorry Natsu, I will always remember you.

"Use..." And all the memories we made in the guild,

"Lucy..." I want you to know that I've always treated you as my own brother.

"To..." Now, rest in peace...

"TRICK ME!" I bursted into my demon form.

"No!"

Lisanna screamed as she hugged me from behind. I slowly turned back into my original form. pheeeewwwww... glad Lisanna came right on time.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, have I scared you?"

"No, oneechan." she smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, and sorry, Natsu." I smiled at him too.

" How come you apologized to Lisanna before me?! I nearly got killed, and she only got scared!"

"Because you hurt Lucy's feelings ad you are a big jerk." I stuck out my tongue.

"Mira's right Natsu." Our short Master said.

We all nodded in hamony.

"What the hell is wrong with all you people?!" Natsu shouted.

We all laughed.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

**_~At Lucy's House~_**

I hid myself in the closet and cried. I chose out of all the places the closet because it gave me the most comfort? I really don't know. I just felt like it.

Then came a doorbell. I got off my butt and went to the door. With my puffy eyes and blurry vision, I saw a girl with light blue hair in an orange skirt and head band. It was Levy. I quickly let Levy in.

"I heard from Mira what Natsu said today. That's why I came. Things are easier to over come if you have a friend by your side."

I quickly hugged Levy and buried my face in her wavy, blue hair. she patted my head softly, I'm glad Levy's back from her 'date' and here with me.

We ended up having a sleep-over. It was really late and Levy lived all the way in Fairy Hills, we were too lazy to go there to pick up her stuff and I did't wan't to see anyone from the guild, so I gave Levy a T-shirt and a comfy pair of shorts that I couldn't fit in anymore as her pajamas. She looked really cute, Gajeel would die trying to see her like this now. We shared the bed and chatted a little before she slept. I didn't go to sleep right after, I thought about how I should face everyone tomorrow or how I should just stay home and avoid everyone. My mind was a mess. I looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. Staring at the clock,I eventually got drowsy and slept.

- Time Skip!-

" Be careful, Lucy-san!" The boatman shouted quietly trying not to wake everyone up.

" Hai!" I replied cheerfully.

It was still seven thirty in the morning when I left. Considering when she slept, Levy should still be pretty tired. I wrote her note, left it on my desk before leaving for the guild, so she could sleep some more. I decided to leave earlier so that I won't see anyone.

Mira was already at the bar, cleaning the dust of the glasses when I got there.

"Good morning, Lucy! Why are you here so early in the morning? Where's Levy? Wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah, she was, but I left her home so she can sleep some more." I said with a smile." By the way, is Master here yet?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Mira!"

I walked slowly towards Master's office.

I knocked at Master's door.

"Come in!" I pushed open the door.

"Hey my child, aren't you here early! Do you wish for something?"

"Yes."

" And what is that you wish for?"

I inhaled deeply,

"I would like to quit Fairy Tail."

**Hey guys! Thx for the Reviews! ;)**

**Be sure to write more cus I just love that stuff X3**

**We're getting really close to the end of this prologue! Stay tuned:**


	4. Lucy's Leaving

**I just LOVE you guys! Here's a kiss ^3^ Write Reviews OK? And sorry about the slight change with my original plot****, I amended the summary already, so just stick with it.**

**I also want thank all you guys especially KhaalidaNyx, thank you for reviewing on all three chapters!**

**I'm so tired and lazeeeeeehh...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I swear that one day, I will. And when I do, I shall take over the world, muahahaha! Just kidding, just kidding.**

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

"I would like to quit Fairy Tail."

"I'm sorry Lucy. I couldn't hear you that well. Would you repeat your answer again?"

Master asked with a gentle smile, hoping that he had heard me wrong.

"I said, I want to quit the guild, to quit Fairy Tail." His smile quickly became a frown.

An awkward silence fell. I stood there, my eyes determined. And I 'm sure Master could see that.

" I know I can't stop you because this is your decision and I will respect it."

"Thank you, Master, you have no ide..."

"But, may I ask why you are leaving?" My words wouldn't come out of my mouth for some reason, I just stood there staring at him.

"Is it because of what Natsu said yesterday? I can 'lecture' himfor you if you want!"

"No, no, it wasn't ! You see, he didn't actually hurt me, but helped me."

Master had a really confused expression on, I explained more to him.

"Remember he said i was weak?" Master nodded.

"Well, I thought about it yesterday night, and realized how weak I was. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have seen it myself. And that was why I've decided to leave the guild, to train up so I can get stronger."

"Lucy, you know you're not weak."

"Master, stop saying that, you know I am. I'm not changing my mind."

"I see... In that case, you don't have to leave the guild anymore." Master said in a cheerful voice.

"Ehh? Why not?"

"I know a friend who lives in Joya," (a continent like Fiore according to Hiro Mashima's map)

"She's a powerful mage, two years older than you I think. She's a Fairy Tail mage too! I'm sure she'll train you! I just have to write her a letter! You were leaving because you want to train right? Now that I have a sensei for you, you don't have to quit being one of us!"

Master said as he pulled out his drawer, took a piece of paper and a pen.

"Really? Thanks!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"But make sure you don't train there for too long, ok? Maximum 5 years, no more than that."

"Sure! I'll be leaving in the afternoon, I want to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll tell everyone about it later."

"K!"

I left his office, said good bye to Mira and a few guild members who were there chatting and happily skipped back home. I'm sooooo happy! I never really wanted to quit the guild but I really needed to train, so I chose to leave and perhaps join another guild to train, but I never thought I can keep being a Fairy Tail mage plus go train with a sensei at the same time.

When I got home, Levy was up making breakfast in the kitchen. It smelled so good it made me drool.

"Hey Levy-chan, I'm home."

When she heard me, she quickly took my right hand and checked if my guild mark is still there. She immediately smiled when she saw my pink mark, still on my hand.

"I thought you said you were gonna quit the guild?"

"I thought you would come immediately after seeing my message. I feel kind of sad that you didn't come." I pouted.

"What? I was hungry =3= I can't do anything when I'm hungry."

"I never knew you could cook?"

"It's just fried egg with toast. Besides, I used to cook for myself before I joined Fairy Tail. And I'm not good at it either. Now I just eat at the guild."

"Why don't you cook for Gajeel? I'm sure he'll eat it even if it taste bad." I said, smirking.

Levy's pink cheeks turned scarlet red, just like Erza's hair. Maybe even redder.

"Shut up."

I laughed and laughed. She looked so cute! But Gajeel sure is a jerk. We all know they liiiiikkkeee each otheeeeer. (Pffftttt... sorry, I had to laugh XD HAPPY I LUV YOU) He didn't really have to hide it, he should just ask Levy out. *Sigh* It sure is nice when the one you love loves you back.

Levy heard me sigh." What is it Lucy? You look depressed."

"Nothing. Oh yeah, Levy-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I won't quit the guild, but I'm won't be here for quite some time. I will be going to Joya to train myself. I'm leaving in the afternoon, at about 3 o'clock. I will come back in a five years, k? I promise."

"I know you want to train, but five years?! I won't let you, I won't let you!"

Levy bursted into tears and hugged me really hard

" I will miss you, Lucy-chan...*sniff*"

"I'm sorry Levy... I'll be back soon."

"How is five years 'soon'?"

She said laughing and crying at the same time.

Suddenly, I smell something burning.

"Levy! The egg is burning!"

Levy released me from her hug and quickly went to switch off the stove.

I chuckled, and bursted into laughter, so did Levy. Levy still had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy.

-Time Skip! 2:45 p.m.-

**_~Natsu's POV~_**

"Mira, your so gonna fight me after I've recovered." I said as I walked back to the guild with my blue exeed/ flying cat, Happy. On my way, people just stared at my broken arm. Perhaps they didn't know we dragon slayers have 'supernatural' hearing, cus they just keep whispering about my arm.

"OMG, look at Salamander's arm! Guess he wasn't as powerful anymore, huh?"

or

"Serves him right! He knows nothing but giving us trouble, always breaking our stuff!"

I'm so mad! That fight totally doesn't count! It was a two on one, PLUS they were S class mages! You people know nothing but judging people on the outside!

In no time, I was at the door of the guild.

"Oi, mina!"

"Hey Natsu!" At least they didn't judge me.

I breathed in and realized this really faint strawberry and vanilla smell that only one person has. The celestial mage, Lucy. She probably came here a quite a few hours ago. What's she doing here so early in the morning?"

"Yo, puny pinky!" Great, stripper came.

"Shut up, stripping popsicle, I'm not in the mood!"

I punched him in the face with my other arm and sent him flying. Everyone laughed.

"Damn you..." He said as he stood up.

"Just shut up!" I glared at him and he shut his mouth

I walked over to the bar and saw Mira.

"Hey Natsu! Welcome back! Have you applied the medicine I gave you to your arm?"

"Ye..ye..Yeah! Su...su...Sure did!"

"Good! Cus if you didn't, you would probably be dead by now." She said as she smiled. There was nothing funny about that...

"ah...hahaha go...good one!" I laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, by the way, did Lucy come this morning?"

" Yeah she did! She said she was gonna quit the guild, according to what Master said."

"What?!"

"Which she ended up not doing."

"Pheeeewww..."

"But she said she's going to Joya to train, for **FIVE** years."

**_FIVE YEARS, FIVE YEARS, FIVE YEARS, FIVE YEARS..._**

"When is she leaving?" I quickly asked

"Only one train goes to Joya everyday, it's the one that starts at 3 o'clock."

Three?! It's 2:45 already! I started running towards the door.

"Natsu, where are you going?"

"To see off Lucy!" I said as I ran as fast as I could towards the Magnolia train station.

**Woohoo! Almost there, stick with me!;')**

**Write Reviews! I just LUV those stuff!**


	5. Sayonara, Lucy!

**Oh, My Glob... More than 800 visitors...**

** I just have to LOVE you guys! I really do!**

**Write reviews and shit K? K ;)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**_~Natsu's POV~_**

"Natsu, wait up! My companion tried to follow, but Lisanna held him back for me with fish. Thanks Lisanna!

I ran as fast as I could, and got there 1 min before the train started. I'm serious, OK?! I did ran as fast as I could, the station was really far away! And boy, was I lucky!

I ran along the the station, breathing heavily. I spotted tin can, Levy and Lucy. I ran straight towards them. Lucy saw me., waved at me, and gave me a smile, just like the sweet ones she used to give me that melt my heart inside out. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. My broken arm kinda hurt though, but right now? It's all Lucy.

"Natsu?!" She blushed a really pretty red on her cheek.

"How long*huff* has it been*huff* since*huff*you last*huff*smiled*huff*at me*huff*like that*huff**huff*" I smiled, breathed, and laughed at the same time.

"Why are you here? You should be at the guild." Hugging me back.

" I was at the guild about 10 mins ago, but I could smell your hair. I really liked that sweet vanilla and strawberry smell. So I asked Mira and she said you were here." She strengthened her grip, and buried her face into my chest. Cuuutttte, too cute.

"But the guild was really far away. How did you manage to get here so quick?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's because I really wanted to see you!" She blushed harder.

" And what happened to you arm?"

"Ummm... about that..."

"Mira and Erza got mad at him for making you cry, so they beat him up."

I glared at the iron dragon slayer. He had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy looked at me with her tears in her eyes.

"It's OK...but... please don't go, please..." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her tighter.

"I can't. You know that." She quickly released me.

"Final call! Please board the JY Express now!" ( IDK! Random name. Don't Judge me!)

That fatass, you had to say something, huh? I have so much more to say to my girl here... Well, guess what, huh? Everyone, even the train wanted to separate us, great.

" That's my train! I have to go, I'll miss you guys a lot... Really." She said in a sad smile.

"Yeah, me too." I gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed again and I laughed at her. I'll miss her, I'll really miss her. That weird blonde girl, she was second after Igneel on my list of ' People I Like'. Guess I'll have to wait for another five years before I could tell her that.

She waved at us through the window where she was sitting. The train whistle blew. It started moving. I waved at her one last time, and she was gone, completely out of sight.

"Lets go, flame brain, don't just stand there like an idiot."

I ignored them and walked quietly back to the guild with them. When we got there Master finally announced to everyone that Lucy has official left Fiore, and went to Joya, everyone complained about her not bidding farewell and left.

- Time Skip! Six hours later-

I wonder if Lucy's bored. I wonder if she sleepy. I wonder if she's eating. I wonder if she's... Uuuhhhhh! I can't think of anything/anyone but Lucy! I miss her already. Dammit!

**_~Lucy's POV~ _**

It's like, I don't know, 9p.m.? And I'm so, freakin, boooooooreeeeeeeed-ah! The whole ride takes like 7 hours, and there's still one more hour to go!

I finished every single book I brought with me. Even the ones Levy gave me! The hell! And now all I can do is to wait for another freaking hour. The only 'exciting' thing during this ride was and dinner that was part of the train ride. It was just plain marvelous! And after that, nothing special. Well, I guess I might as well write Mom a letter since I have nothing better to do. I left my seat and tried to take my luggage out of the rack located above me.

Suddenly, the train shook rapidly, and I mean RAPIDLY. The luggage fell off the rack and hit me on the head real hard and I immediately blacked out.

-Time Skip! The Next Day In the Afternoon-

**_~Natsu's POV~_**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I had this really bad feeling that something happened to Lucy, I'm sure of it, but couldn't do anything.

I still have that feeling when I got to the guild, that freakin stripper picked a fight with me and everyone joined in and we had a brawl, just like everyday, but deep inside, I really missed Lucy, a lot.

We stopped when we heard the bell from the town hall for whole town assemblies. We all left the guild and went to hear the mayor out. We only had whole town assemblies when something bad happened. Oh Lucy, please be OK.

The Mayor stood on the stage and spoke.

"We received a terrifying news yesterday and this morning," He looked really sad, and then he continued.

"The JY Express, had a train crash near the mountains at the outskirts of Joya last night at around nine o'clock. It was the most tragic train accident in the past 20 years."

"Wasn't that the train, Lucy was on?!"

"Ehhhh?!"Everyone in the guild exclaimed.

My heart dropped, Lucy, please be OK.

" We were just notified this morning*inhale*, that there were no survivors that survived the crash. And no bodies have been found at the moment." People cry as they heard the terrible news, our whole guild became silent, and the girls all cried as they knew they lost a precious friend.

I pushed through the crowd to the stage, climbed up, and grabbed the Mayors shirt.

"Stop Lying! Lucy will never die so easily! Is this some kind of sick joke?! Do you think it's funny?!" I said as I raised my fiery fist, ready to punch him in the face.

My guild mates rushed over to stop me.

"Lucy! You promised me to come back! You liar!" I tried to struggled.

"Stop it, Natsu! You're not the only one sad here! We all are. And it was partly my fault..." Master shouted as he let a single tear run through his rough face. He turned around and led us back to the guild and gave us a speech.

"Today, we lost a Fairy Tail mage, a family member, a friend. Always put her in our hearts, use her as a motivation to get stronger and better, as she lost hers to get stronger, to help each and everyone of us in battle. From now on, we shall not shed one tear for her, we shall live happily, because I know, she wish not see us cry for her death. She will always be one of us, she will always be one of Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah!" We all shouted at the top of our lungs in union as tears ran down our cheeks.

Lucy, I always wanted to tell you this, but I never got a chance, I love you, more than anyone else. I treat others in the guild as family, but you're different. But I guess you will never know. Sayonara! I hope you get to go to the 'Happy Place'!

**OMG Freaking Finally! The prologue is finished! I can now start the actual story!**

**I will write the stories in this sequence: **

**Mon: Nalu**

**Tue:Sticy**

**Wed:Rolu**

**Thur:Nalu**

**Fri:Sticy**

**Sat:Rolu**

**Sun:Nalu... So on, so on.**

**Please wait patiently for the story you like X3**

**I already started the NALU story! Here is the link to it**

**Go check it out!  
**


	6. Read This If You Want To Continue

If you guys were wondering why I haven't posted any chapters for this and the status of this is 'completed', it's because referring to my summary, I am continuing this as three different stories, so this is like an otome game, if you know what that is.

If you want to check out the continuation of this, go ahead and click on my account name and you will find it, or just search for it, the continuation stories have the exact same name and similar cover as this one.

I'm just writing this to make sure you guys know what's going on. And for my fellow friends who are reading it already, thank you, but please, just write reviews, you guys never write.

Peace out,

;)


End file.
